Khal Drogo
Khal Drogo Khal Drogo is a Dothraki horse lord of a khalasar in the eastern continent. When he first appears, it is at a party being held in the manse of Magister Illyrio in Pentos. He comes to see Daenerys Targaryen as he wishes to marry a woman of royal blood. Drogo becomes engaged to Daenerys Targaryen, in an arrangement by Magister Illyrio Mopatis to place Viserys Targaryen on the throne of Westeros. Drogo will give Viserys an army of 10,000. At the time, his khalasar is made up of one hundred thousand people with 40,000 warriors. He and Daenerys can barely communicate, as neither speaks the others language, but he marries Dany and he gives her a magnificent silver horse as a wedding gift. The two of them first travel with the khalasar across the continent over the grasslands of the Dothraki Sea to Vaes Dothrak, so Drogo can get a prophesy ceremony performed by the Dosh Khaleen. Dany later becomes pregnant with her and Drogo's son. This child Daenerys announces will be named Rhaego. She tells the Dothraki and Drogo this at the prophecy ceremony that proclaims that he will be the Stallion Who Mounts the World. Daenerys eats a whole horses heart and the dosh khaleen say that the child will be this long awaited Khal who will conquer the world. Viserys has become increasingly threatening to Daenerys and angry that Drogo has not fulfilled his promise of an army. In Vaes Dothrak, Viserys finally loses patience and demands his crown, or he will take back Daenerys, after first cutting the baby out of her belly. Drogo "crowns" Dany's brother Viserys with molten gold to kill him. Learning that Daenerys is pregnant, King Robert Baratheon of Westeros puts out a contract on her life and she is nearly poisoned by a Wineseller. Drogo orders the man dragged behind a horse until he is dead. In anger at this attempt on the life of his wife, Drogo who has been reluctant until now about the need for aiding Daenerys in the reclaiming of her birthright, decides that he will cross the Narrow Sea and win the "iron chair" for Rhaego. The chair his mother's father sat in. In order to raise the money for the expedition to invade Westeros, Drogo attacks the nearby lands of Lhazar, killing men and seizing woman and children as slaves. Daenerys is horrified and tries to stop the rape of women by claiming them herself. One Dothraki warrior angry at losing his prize takes his complaint to Drogo, but Drogo finds for Daenerys. The man attacks Drogo in anger and Drogo kills him. Drogo takes a wound in this battle, and is attended to by a maegi named Mirri Maz Duur, who Dany saved from being raped by the men of their khalasar. The maegi infects Drogo's wound and he is near death. She then uses black magic in an attempt to save Khal Drogo's life, at Dany's command. Dany loses her unborn baby, and Drogo is left in a vegetative state. The bulk of his khalasar soon abandons them, leaving Dany with only her handmaidens, Jorah Mormont, Drogo's bloodriders, and several hundred elderly and children. Dany eventually smothers Drogo with a pillow, when she is certain that he is beyond her reach forever. She then puts Drogo, her dragon eggs and the maegi on a funeral pyre, burning Mirri Maz Duur alive. With these three deaths, Dany brings three dragons back to the world. This site as well as that of iceandfire.wikia.com has content availible under the http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Meaning our content is allowed to be taken as long as it is correctly sourced. The original content of this page was from http://iceandfire.wikia.com/wiki/Khal_Drogo